Snails
) Maxime Donnay (European French) Karlo Hackenberger (German) Luca Bottale (Italian) Akira Ishida (Japanese) Kim Myung-joon (Korean) Grzegorz Kwiecień (Polish) Fritz Gianvitto (Brazilian Portuguese) Arturo Castaneda (Latin American Spanish) Yaroslav Chornenkiy (Ukrainian, Friendship is Magic) Anastasia Zinovenko (Ukrainian, Equestria Girls) |headercolor = #e5b959 |headerfontcolor = #3FBA9C |sex = Male |occupation = Student |aura = Light brilliant yellow}} Snails is a school-age colt unicorn residing in Ponyville. He is often seen with his friend Snips. His human counterpart, along with Snips, is a secondary antagonist in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. He is called Snailsquirm in some merchandise.__TOC__ Development and design Snails is a golden colored colt with an aquamarine mane and tail, and light yellow freckles, resembling Generation 1 baby pony Squirmy. He is notably lankier and thinner than other ponies, much like Celestia or Luna, Fancy Pants' companion Fleur Dis Lee or Mrs. Cake's husband, Mr. Carrot Cake. He has a goofy manner of speech which, in contrast to Snips' higher voice, is quite low and slow. This tone and his use of the word "eh" is reminiscent of a stereotypical Canadian accent. Both Snails, as well as partner-in-crime Snips, are named after the traditional nursery rhyme What Are Little Boys Made Of?. A version of the verse goes: ::What are little boys made of? ::What are little boys made of? ::Snips and Snails and Puppy Dogs' tails ::That's what little boys are made of. History Season one Snails first appears in Boast Busters, where his friend Snips sweeps Spike up over his horn when they both run to see Trixie. In contrast to his friend Snips, a colt with a very low, round build, he is much lankier than the other ponies of Ponyville. After Trixie's show, both he and Snips adoringly pester her to tell them the story of how she defeated the Ursa Major, but she declines. Following a conversation with Spike about the subject, they venture into the Everfree Forest to bring an Ursa Major to Ponyville to watch Trixie defeat it. When they're in the forest, Snails uses his horn to illuminate their surroundings, though this takes some effort on his part and sounds like a generator sputtering. The light bothers the Ursa, who begins chasing the ponies back into Ponyville. Later, Snips and Snails are shocked to find that Trixie made up her previous claims, and greatly embarrassed when Twilight Sparkle points out that it was their fault for bringing the Minor, which they mistook for a Major, into town, and that it was only cranky for having its sleep disturbed. They humbly accept their punishment for unleashing it. Snails has a non-speaking cameo in Call of the Cutie, attending the Cute-ceañera where he takes the first bite of cake, much to Diamond Tiara's annoyance. In the episode, The Show Stoppers, he and Snips perform a magic trick for the talent show which Snails ruins by eating the carrots Snips was about to reveal. When they win their 'Best Magic Act' medallion Snips comments that his medallion is shinier. A clearly annoyed Snails replies his is bigger. Snips continues by saying his is heavier. Season two Another non-speaking cameo is during a field trip in The Return of Harmony Part 1. Remaining in the background, he doesn't seem too happy to be attending this field trip. In The Cutie Pox, Snips and Snails marvel at Apple Bloom's hooping skills along with the rest of the school foals and try learning from her how to do it themselves. When she suddenly gets a second cutie mark, this time for spinning plates, they challenge her to demonstrate it, which she does. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, he is seen at the beginning of the episode in the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse as a member of The Official Rainbow Dash Fan Club, and is later seen throughout the episode with Snips. He briefly appears entering the schoolhouse in the beginning of Hearts and Hooves Day. In Ponyville Confidential, he and Snips are first seen complimenting Featherweight on his cutie mark. Later, Sweetie Belle discovers them together, fighting over how to get gum out of their coats. Snails kicks Snips to see if the gum will get off, but Snips whiplashes back, causing the gum to bind them tighter together. Snails begins to scream hysterically for the gum to be removed. Sweetie Belle asks Featherweight to take their picture, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders use them as their first story. The two take it in stride, happy to be featured in the paper and have the gum removed with patches of their coats removed in the process. When the Cutie Mark Crusaders look for another story, Snips and Snails get themselves stuck in gum again, but the Crusaders decide not to write the same story twice. Season three In the episode Magic Duel, he and Snips appear once again with Trixie. This time, Trixie becomes angry with their antics, and fuses their horns together. She later separates them, but uses them as targets for her age magic, making Snails an old pony, and Snips a baby. Later in the episode, Trixie uses them to pull her wheel-less carriage, which she eventually converts into a massive golden bed. Snips comments that he "liked her better when she was just a fraud." Trixie uses them for her age magic again near the end of the episode, this time changing them both into babies. Season four Snails appears in Flight to the Finish along with Snips. When Ms. Harshwhinny informs Cheerilee's class of the flag-carrying auditions for the Equestria Games, Snips and Snails entertain the idea of auditioning, to the ridicule of their classmates. They also appear in Twilight Time, in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, and out of focus in Equestria Games. Snails appears in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 visible without his friend for the second time checking out the newly-formed Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle. Depiction in films ''Equestria Girls'' A human version of Snails appears alongside the human Snips in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. They both serve as lackeys to Sunset Shimmer throughout the film. At Sunset Shimmer's behest, they record Twilight Sparkle's clumsy attempts at operating a computer, and upload the video for all to see, turning her into a laughing stock. They later destroy the decorations for the Fall Formal and Sunset Shimmer uses doctored photos to frame Twilight Sparkle for it. During the Fall Formal, Snails and Snips dognap Spike, forcing Twilight Sparkle and her new friends to follow them out into the schoolyard. When Sunset Shimmer uses the Element of Magic's power to take on a demonic form, she turns Snails and Snips into similar creatures. After their defeat, the three are forced to rebuild the parts of the school they destroyed. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Snails appears with Snips, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and various other Canterlot High students in the cafeteria when the Dazzlings arrive and turn the "Mane Event" musical showcase into a Battle of the Bands. At the Mane Event, Snips and Snails participate as rappers. Perfect Day for Fun Snips and Snails can be seen riding the Ferris wheel in the beginning of this short. Other depictions By chapter 6 of the chapter book Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare, "Heating Up", Snips and Snails had dared Rainbow Dash to swim to the bottom of Froggy Bottom Bogg. My Little Pony mobile game description Snails is a school-age colt unicorn residing in Ponyville who is often seen with his friends Snips. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''SNIPS and SNAILS are two young Unicorns who are the best of friends. Snips is known for his enthusiasm, while Snails is known to be slightly more relaxed.'' Appearances Beginning with Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, he is added to the intro near the end group shot. Merchandise A Snailsquirm miniature collectible is included in the Ponyville Newsmaker Set with Snipsy Snap and rainbowfied Pinkie Pie. A second Snailsquirm mini-figure toy is included with a collector card as part of the tenth wave of mystery packs, which has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. According to the collector card, Snailsquirm "is the fun-loving best friend of SNIPSY SNAP!" Snails appears on the Comic Con 2011 and Season 2 posters. Quotes Gallery See also * * References es:Snails it:Snails ko:스네일스 no:Snails pl:Snails ru:Снэйлс sv:Snails Category:Foals Category:Antagonists